


You Had Me At "Sand Boots"

by Agent3Novi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cryptid who is unaware of their Cryptid Status, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Nonbinary Character, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protagonist wouldn't recognise Flirting if it came up and slapped them, i just felt really guilty okay-, no beta just warning you now, normal behavior? what's that?, which it kinda does-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: "then it dawned on him that the cute and seemingly innocent girl he had fallen for was really an Eldritch God-Killer In Mortal Form.Not like that fact changed his feelings towards her at all."---((Or wherein the author just got the Sand and Snow Boots and still feels really guilty about being such an Ass to Bozai so here's a fic where they (through Link) get to say sorry.))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I got real guilty about that game's super restricting options for this side quest, wrote this, let it sit in my docs for a month, and now I'm posting it.
> 
> There will probably be a continuation eventually, who knows how dedicated my motivation will be...
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _ Finally! _ There you are!”

_ _ _ … what? _ Was that really-?  _ No,  _ it  _ couldn’t _ be-

Bozai turned around, and sure enough, it was the cute girl who liked boots.

She stopped a few paces behind him to catch her breath, “I looked…  _ everywhere… _ for you…”

He frowned and looked to the side, hoping that she hadn’t noticed his reddinging cheeks, “Wh- _ why?  _ I know you aren’t into me so-”

“That’s, um, kinda it...” she brought her hands up to tug awkwardly at her face-mask. There was a bright blush on her cheeks that the mask failed to cover. 

A spark of hope lit up in his chest. Had she come to say that she  _ did _ like him? Was she going to ask him to go on a date with her-?

“I-I know that I was kinda rude about the, um, boots thing,” _goddesses_ she was adorable when she was flustered (could she tell that he was too? Oh heck, that would be _really_ _embarrassing-_), “I just got really excited ‘cause I needed them for some of my side qu- er, _explorations_ and I’m _usually_ better than that I justdon’tknowwhatcameovermeand_here-!_”

Suddenly there was a very nice smelling box being pressed into his chest. 

“I- I  _ know _ ,” she didn’t meet his gaze as he hesitantly took the box from her hands, “it’s not  _ nearly _ enough to make up for the boots, and I’m  _ really sorry about that _ , but- just- I- _ I can’t really do much more... _ ”

Her ramblings devolved into unintelligible mumbling that he couldn’t understand. Not that he would have been able to anyways since his thoughts had come to a screeching halt at the fact that  _ the really cute and spunky boot-girl gave  _ ** _him_ ** _ a  _ ** _gift?!_ **

“Oh… um, th-thanks… and I-er,” he rubbed his neck awkwardly, what was he supposed to say to something like that? “It-it’s fine. You probably used those boots for better stuff than I did-”

“Oh! Actually-” she slung her bag off of her back, sifted around inside it for a bit (there was an alarming amount of clanking that sounded  _ distinctly weapon-like _ ), and pulled out both pairs of boots, “I wanted to give these back… I don’t really  _ need _ -need them, y’know? And they  _ are _ super rare and they honestly suit you way better-”

The girl blinked in surprise as Bozai shook his head, “Eh, you climbed a freaking  _ mountain _ for them, you’ve earned them,” his confused frown shifted into a dopey smile, “and besides, you’re probably using them for something better than just running around outside a town, right?”

She stared at him for a few seconds ( _ goddesses _ her eyes were so  _ pretty _ but  _ frick _ did he say something wrong-?) before letting out a small laugh, “I mean, if you can call ruins-hunting  _ ‘better’ _ then I guess yeah!”

(ohhh  _ thank Farore _ he didn’t mess up-) he laughed with her, “I would say so… er, did you find any neat ones?”  _ wow, real smooth there buddy. _

He swore that her grin at that moment could outshine the sun, “Yeah yeah yeah yeah!” she pulled the weird picture-thingy off of her belt and tapped the glass screen a few times (was that  _ Sheikah tech? _ It sure looked like it-) before flipping it towards him. It displayed a map, and she was pointing to a small dot in the bottom-left corner, “There’s a  _ really _ cool thingy down here and I’m pretty sure it’s a skeleton and I dunno what it’s a skeleton  _ of _ but it’s really cool!” she made a little  _ squee _ noise and hugged the slate close to her chest, “It’s  _ way _ cooler in person, trust me.” 

He was very impressed and intrigued. First navigating the Highlands and finding the Eighth Statue and now probably riding straight through a sandstorm to find whatever she found?! This girl seemed to be able to explore the unexplorable and find the unfindable.  _ Goddesses she was so cool… _

“...  _ and _ it would only take a few minutes to get too if you wanted to see it for real. So, d’you wanna?”

“Oh, psh,  _ yeah _ , I’d love to see…  _ it… _ for real!” he stumbled. Oh  _ crap _ how much of what she just said had he missed? Oh god  _ hopefully _ she wouldn’t think he thought she was  _ boring _ or something-

“Okay!” she clapped and did a small happy dance (how could _anyone_ be so _gosh darn_ _cute?)_ “I’ll meet you outside the town and we can go from there!” she gave him a wave goodbye and then started jogging off. He smiled after her.

After a few minutes, he pulled open the box. It was filled with an assortment of both savory and sweet foods. He pulled out a roasted apple and bit into it. It was  _ divine _ . 

… wait _when_ did she say she wanted to meet up?


	2. *AUTHORS NOTE*

Hello everyone! This is your friendly neighborhood author speaking! I would first of all just like to say, thank you for taking time out of your day to read my stuff, it really means a lot to me, and I hope that I can create more stuff for ya'll in the future! (*＾▽＾)／

... but on that note, I've been having a bit of an inspiration/motivation dip, especially with this fic. The second chapter has been _really_ hard to write, and I'm not even sure where I'm going to go from there. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but getting them all in a cohesive story-line and actually into words has been rough.

Which is why there is now an askblog! :D

...Yeah I know that sounds kinda weird but hear me out. I find it a lot easier to write an ask-blog than a fic, both in the words and in the art (guess what? the ask-blog is in comic format!). It also really helps my motivation if I can get something out there and posted, which is also a lot easier when its a drawing for me. And don't worry, I'll still be working on this fic in the meantime ;3c

So yeah! You guys get to participate in the story and a more even upload schedule <strike>(probably but I make no promises)</strike>, and I get more motivation to write! Tis a win-win! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Here's the link (hAH): https://ask-a-cryptid-and-a-normie.tumblr.com/

Hope to see you over there! In the meantime though, thank you and have a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep my motivation on track so feel free to give if you enjoyed! I also love constructive criticism!


End file.
